


Her Song

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece of Angel's memoirs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Song

Title: Her Song  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: C/A  
Email: Romance  
Summary: A small piece of Angel's memoirs  
Spoilers: Ummm Angel and Moulin Rouge  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either, I don't own Moulin Rouge or the songs that are contained in that film  
Distribution: Let me know  
Feedback: Yes please! I know it is just a short drabble and you may get more as I am listening to the soundtrack.

The woman I loved is dead.

She taught me the greatest gift of all that was to love and be loved in return. So here I am putting down these words. How wonderful life had been when she had been in the world. It is now colder than it has ever been and in all my years. I have never felt so alone.

The time passed so slowly and I had been in so much pain that I could not talk about what had happened to anyone. But now I realise that I was doing her a disservice and that had to be rectified.

Just to make sure you understand that I will never give up this fight for my redemption, if I did it would be forgetting her and that is something I could never do. Years have passed and sometime I feel as if I no longer remember how she looked, the colour of her eyes, the tone of her voice but then something happens. It could be a sound, a smell and everything comes flooding back.

Nothing and no one will ever replace what I have lost, it is not tangible, it is something beyond that and as these are my thoughts and memories I needed people to know.

These words might be simple but it is her song.

The End


End file.
